


To Call My Own

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And here I thought I didn't have any parents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Call My Own

To say she were furious would be an understatement. When Roy called Felicity he excpeted her to be the calmest of the three. Turns out she was the exact opposite.

The car ride was filled with silence. And not the the calm, peaceful type. No, Roy knew he was in trouble he could tell by the way her knuckles turned white as they clenched around the steering wheel. Roy knew better than to speak, the last thing he needed was for her fury to cause an accident.

*

When they make it back to Verdant Roy is out the door before the car even stops. He would never admit it out loud but Felicity was one of the very few people that scared him, an outsider would never guess by her petit frame that she could be so intimadating and he admired that. As long as he wasn't the one being intimidated.

Roy punches in the code to the foundry, the door unlocks and he pulls it open allowing the blonde to step through. He takes a deep breath before he follows, he already knows that there is an explosion of anger waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Now or Never." He exhales and jogs down the steps hearing the distant click of the foundry door shuting.

When he makes it down the steps he sees that only He, Felicity, Digg and Sara are present at the moment. Sara and Digg barely hiding their grins behind their fist.

3..2..

"What the hell were you thinking. A bar fight Roy really. You could have gotten hurt. Or worse killed."

"It was just a couple of thugs Felicity, nothing I couldn't handel."

"Yeah and I'm assuming you were just in jail for fun."

"Felicity-"

"Don't Felicity me. Roy you were missing for hours. Oliver almost tore the city apart looking for you." Roy looks over at Oliver who's leaning against Felicity's station, his arms wrapped around eachother. Roy knows its taking all of his strength to hold himself back. Oliver would never admit he was worried, but he didn't have to, Roy knew he cared. Which in this situation is not the best thing.

"And you're hurt. Lance told me you got stiches. Are you okay?" She steps forward brushing her hand across the bruise on his arm. Roy flinches away from her, and suddenly her angry face is back. "I could kill you for being so stupid."

"If it helps I had a good reason."

"A good reason? You had a good reason for putting 4 men in the hospital, please oh please tell me what this reason is." Roy looks over his shoulder to see Diggle and Sara 'working out' on the mat. Its obvious the two are eavesdropping. 

"They made a comment and it pissed me off. I told them to take it back, they called me a word that means cat and then one poured their drink on me." Felicity's features softens but Roy knows better to think its over. He majorly screwed up tonight and she wasn't gonna let that go.

"Did you at least try to control your anger?" Roy nods. Its the truth, he tried counting, pinching himself and taping his foot along the barstool. "If you truly tried then I guess I can't be mad. I've yelled at you long enough and Oliver is planning on punishing you anyway." His head immediately snaps to Oliver who is still standing in the same place as before.

"Punishment?" Last time he got in trouble with Oliver he was sore for days. At one point he actually wished for his death.

"No Patroling. You're cut off for the month. " Roy goes to protest but is stopped by Oliver contnuing. "You'll train with me not Diggle and you will do 20 sets on the Salmon Ladder a day."

"It was a bar fight, its not like I killed someone."

"It wasn't just a bar fight Roy. We talked about this, we talked about your anger and we talked about you landing in jail. This isn't your first time so Lance is gonna be all over you. Especially since you're associated with me. Like it or not this is for your own protection." Roy tosses himself into his seat crossing his arms along his chest. He hated when Oliver was right. He hated it even more when it had to do with something he did.

"And here I thought I didn't have parents." That was all it took. Diggle and Sara bust into fits of laughter, the noise clouding the entire foundry. 

Oliver and Felicity roll their eyes and walk their seperate ways. 

This was another thing he'd never admit. Team Arrow was like a family to him. In fact they were the only family he had and while Felicity took on the role of the loving, worrysome mother, Oliver took on the role of the ass-kicking father. To him it was nice to have people who cared so much. Even if he wouldn't say it.


End file.
